pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Looker
Looker is a man of few words, but thinks a lot. He is a top officer of the international police and he is good with fighting crimes. Appearance Looker wears black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look. Personality Looker's personality isn't plain. He's very creative and figures out things at any risk being held. He is also a caring man, but most the time, he is a little strict, holding cases for one thing. Biography Games Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Looker makes his debut in Platinum. He first appears in Jubilife City, where he introduces himself to the player character. He appears often in the game to aid the player character, although not necessarily with battles. Black and White Looker returns in Black and White. After completing the Elite Four, the player character can go back to his/her house and meet Looker, who is disguised as the player character's mother. He then gives the player character a Super Rod. He tells to look around the Unova region to find the Sage members of Team Plasma, since some of them escaped. X and Y Looker returns once again in X and Y. After defeating the Elite Four and Diantha, the Pokémon Champion of Kalos, one will receive a holo caster call from Looker who has not yet revealed himself and will tell to meet up in his Headquarters near Rouge Plaza in Lumiose City. This starts the beginning of the Post-game story which ends in Looker capturing the mastermind behind Team Flare and him leaving the region. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Looker once again returns in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. After getting access to the Battle Resort, if going east and a little north from the bridge one has entered the resort in, one will encounter Looker who is washed ashore, asking the player character where he is, giving the choice of saying "Hoenn region" or "Battle Resort". Then a woman (with the Beauty trainer class model) comes by asking what happened. She said she has no other choice than to bring him to the cottage. When going to the northeastern cottage in the place where the Dragon Tamer says about changing his Druddigon's ability, one will find Looker. When talking to the lady, she says he has a bad case of amnesia. When talking to Looker he says what he can only remember, when he was washed ashore and meeting the player character. To thank the player character for saving him, he gives them an Audinite, the Mega Stone for Audino, where he then asks to himself who he is. Sun and Moon Yet again, Looker makes his appearance in Pokémon Sun and Moon. This time, he is investigating the Ultra Beasts. The first task he gives the player is to go to Aether Paradise to investigate an Ultra Beast. Manga Adventures Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Looker has been searching Kaisei, Hareta's father, for a long time. He also sent Koya to infiltrate the Champion's League to get closer to Hareta. Anime Main series Looker makes his debut in Frozen in their Tracks, where he is inspecting Team Galactic when they're trying to steal something important to Sinnoh. He teams up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn to try to stop them. He was about to appear in episodes Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma! (Part 1) and Team Rocket vs. Team Plasma! (Part 2), but these were postponed due to the earthquake and tsunami off the Pacific coast of Tōhoku. He makes a major appearance in Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova, where he's investigating Team Plasma. He asks Jessie, James, and Meowth for help during the crisis, not bothering to have them arrested later out of gratitude for the assistance. Generations Trivia *He has a good heart, caring for those who cannot take care of themselves, and values the friends he makes. *In Generation I games there is a man on the S.S. Anne claiming to be a Global Police Agent on the trail of Team Rocket. *He bears a striking resemblance to David Tennant's incarnation of the Doctor on Doctor Who. Gallery Meeting looker.png|Meeting Looker in Black and White. Looker1.jpg|Looker and the Player in the Looker Bureau in X and Y. Looker_Sun_and_Moon.png|Looker and Anabel with the player in Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation V characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters from Unova Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Male characters